


Lost You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer's muses about T'Pol. Season 3 timeframe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

_Lost You_

I've lost you  
Though I never had you  
You were always mine  
And now  
I can't live without you  
Though you are still here  
You will never be mine.

I've always wanted you  
Though you never knew  
You never cared  
And now  
I can't ever tell you  
Though you wouldn't listen  
You will never know.

I've missed you  
Though you never left  
You were so far away  
And now  
I can't reach you  
Though you are right here  
You are so far away.

I've always envisioned you  
Though you never saw  
You could always tell  
And now  
I can't even look at you  
Though your eyes call me  
You won't ever see.

I've hurt you  
Though you never said  
You never cried  
And now  
I hurt myself instead  
Though you hide it so well  
You always cry.

I've always needed you  
Though you saved me  
You were never there  
And now  
I have to find my own way  
Though you still try  
You can't save me.

I've always loved you  
Though you never knew  
You could hear my heart  
And now  
I die for you  
Though you act indifferent  
You always knew.


End file.
